Monster of the Moon
by Greengirl17
Summary: Just my thoughts on what they were thinking during the monster moon minis. Also some added things. Sorry I'm a little late!
1. Sav & Anya

**Moon Of The Monster**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it's bad. Please review. Also I do not own Degrassi or any of the Monster Moons. & I think that the word "Degrassi" should be in the dictionary.**

**Sav's POV~**

It was the night of the Degrassi Halloween Dance. I wore my army costume. I ran through the doors, through the hallway. I could feel the metamorphosis beginning. I ran to the bathroom, because I didn't want anyone to know, anyone to see. In the bathroom, I was alone. I yelled out in anguish, saliva dripping from my mouth. I was gone. A werewolf had taken my place. It took over my mind. Who was controlling, I have no idea. Maybe the animal instincts. Maybe the hungry beast's mind. Maybe something else. But what happened I might never forgive myself. After the metamorphosis ended, I walked out of the bathroom & roared. I saw her.

**Anya's POV~**

I walked into school in my fairy costume. My wings slightly swaying back & forth. In the school, down the hallway. I saw a hairy monster roaring. He was in an army costume. I thought I recognized him. But I had to make sure.

"Sav?" I asked. He roared again & charged me. I screamed.

**Sav's POV~**

I have no idea of what came over me, but within seconds I was running towards my ex-girlfriend. What came next, I would rather not do into detail, for it might haunt you fro the rest of your life. To sum it up, I destroyed her. She was gone, never to be seen again. That night, she had died in that fairy costume of hers. I had killed her.

How could I have done this? I couldn't control myself. Why?

**Anya's POV~**

Before I died, I had so many memories. One, where Sav & I exchanged virginities, & now he's going to kill me. Two, my mom. She had cancer. I was so afraid that I would lose her, but it turns out that she's losing me. & I know how it will feel. Three, Riley. He & Zane were doing great now. I hope they stayed together. I also thought of Sav & Holly J being together, but in truth, I was kind of happy for them. But my last & final thought was, _"Why Sav? How could you be doing this to me?"_ Then everything was gone.


	2. Wesley

**Moon Of The Monster**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it's bad. Please review. Also I do not own Degrassi or any of the Monster Moons. & I think that the word "Degrassi" should be in the dictionary.**

**Sav's POV~**

It was the night of the Degrassi Halloween Dance. I wore my army costume. I ran through the doors, through the hallway. I could feel the metamorphosis beginning. I ran to the bathroom, because I didn't want anyone to know, anyone to see. In the bathroom, I was alone. I yelled out in anguish, saliva dripping from my mouth. I was gone. A werewolf had taken my place. It took over my mind. Who was controlling, I have no idea. Maybe the animal instincts. Maybe the hungry beast's mind. Maybe something else. But what happened I might never forgive myself. After the metamorphosis ended, I walked out of the bathroom & roared. I saw her.

**Anya's POV~**

I walked into school in my fairy costume. My wings slightly swaying back & forth. In the school, down the hallway. I saw a hairy monster roaring. He was in an army costume. I thought I recognized him. But I had to make sure.

"Sav?" I asked. He roared again & charged me. I screamed.

**Sav's POV~**

I have no idea of what came over me, but within seconds I was running towards my ex-girlfriend. What came next, I would rather not do into detail, for it might haunt you fro the rest of your life. To sum it up, I destroyed her. She was gone, never to be seen again. That night, she had died in that fairy costume of hers. I had killed her.

How could I have done this? I couldn't control myself. Why?

**Anya's POV~**

Before I died, I had so many memories. One, where Sav & I exchanged virginities, & now he's going to kill me. Two, my mom. She had cancer. I was so afraid that I would lose her, but it turns out that she's losing me. & I know how it will feel. Three, Riley. He & Zane were doing great now. I hope they stayed together. I also thought of Sav & Holly J being together, but in truth, I was kind of happy for them. But my last & final thought was, _"Why Sav? How could you be doing this to me?"_ Then everything was gone.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the Wesley chapter so it will be a bit short. Just saying. I do not own Degrassi, any of its characters, or the Monsters Moons.**

**Wesley's POV~**

I stumbled into the hallway. The hallway I would later find out was where Anya had just died. Spots danced across my eyes. I fell across the hallway into the boy's bathroom. As I pushed the door open, I said to myself, "Stupid full moon this sucks!" I was in intense pain. I could feel it coursing through my body. I yelled, when the pain became so intense that I couldn't even begin to describe it. I fell against the sink & lifted my hand into the air. I knew. & my only thought besides the pain? Anya. Now the pain, it was so bad that I completely blacked out.

I had woken up. I grabbed the sink to help myself stand, the noise of my hands against the sink echoing around the room. I slowly rise, my eyes closed. I groan, since I've got a major headache. I slowly open my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I said in my own voice. The noise echoed around the room. I widened my eyes. I was… I was…

I was Holly J.


	3. Clare & Eli

**Moon of the Monster**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it's bad. Please review. Also I do not own Degrassi or any of the Monster Moons. & I think that the word "Degrassi" should be in the dictionary.**

**Clare's POV~**

"Alli!" I yelled as she put on the final touch of make-up to make me look like a zombie. It was for the Halloween Dance. On the outside, I was annoyed at Alli for putting on so much make-up, but on the inside, I was secretly thrilled that i looked so… _dead_. I was aiming for scary, so that for once i could scare Eli, rather than the other way around. He knew that I would be a zombie, but had no idea of what i would look like. I already had it all planned out. I would be standing in the hall, waiting for him. When he finally came & saw me, I would bite his neck, & fake blood would gush out. He would scream & say, "No Clare! Have mercy! Don't… kill… me…"

"Oh, don't be so whiny, Clare. You know you love it." Alli said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I do."

**Eli's POV~**

I walked into the school, looking for Clare. I smirked. Even though she would be a zombie, she would probably go crazy with fear as I walked up to her, in my vampire costume. The way she would shriek, & her face… it would be… _sexy_. I rounded the corner & saw her. Her back was facing me. I smiled & began walking up to her.

"My, my Clare Edwards." I said. She turned to me, her eyes the brightest part of her face. Looks like she not going to get scared… but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. "When you told me you were going to be a zombie for the dance, I didn't think you'd look so… _rapturous_." & then, she lunged at me, biting my neck. I loved the feeling, but I was surprised.

"Well, hello!" I spoke. "Whoa, you're a feisty undead mix, aren't you?" I said as she bit harder, & blood spurted out. "_Yeah… Clare…_" I said in delight. She pulled away.

Clare's POV~

"Are you _**serious**_?" I practically yelled. "I'm trying to _eat_ you!" Fake blood dripping down my chin, all throughout my teeth. "This is **NOT **supposed to be sexy!" I practically yelled again, completely pissed off at Eli for not getting at all scared. He even seemed to be enjoying it, for christ's sake!

"You want to cuddle first?" Eli asked diplomatically , completely oblivious to my anger & annoyance.

"Urgh!" I said, with so much annoyance as I could muster, & began to walk away, feeling defeated & still incredibly pissed, with my heels hitting the hard floor, & sending echos throughout the hallway.

"Come on, you can eat my brains!" Eli called after me, now walking towards me. "It'll be _hot_!" I just sighed & kept walking. There was only one word to me that could describe how i feel about this predicament, how i feel about my failure, that Eli didn't get scared. Only this one word could express my annoyance.

"Fudge."


End file.
